Conventional systems parameterize positioning drives as a function of a previously known load. The parameters of the positioning drive may include specific positions at which the positioning drive is to arrive. Different parameter sets serve to adjust the respective monitoring criteria to the different load situations. Parameterization of the positioning drive occurs, depending on the intended application, prior to assembly.